Otra vez la misma pesadilla
by raqhu
Summary: Terry sufre por un triste recuerdo... Lo lamento soy mala para los sumarios.


OTRA VEZ LA MISMA PESADILLA

Hola los personajes no son míos, sólo los utilicé para escribir esta historia.

_Terry y Candy se encontraban en las escaleras del Hospital, él la sujetaba por la cintura, ambos lloraban y sus corazones temían lo que al final sucedería, se separaron a pesar de estar destinados a estar juntos. Ninguno hablaba, el silencio lo decía todo, no quería terminar ese abrazo pero sabía que el momento había llegado:_

_-Candy, prométeme que serás feliz._

_-Yo también quiero que seas feliz Terry._

_A pesar de la resistencia de ambos, el abrazo se disolvió, dejando a un castaño con los brazos vacíos y el corazón roto observando a una rubia de ojos verdes que se perdía por la entrada del Hospital._

-Nooooo – gritó Terry al despertar, sus sábanas estaban revueltas y su corazón seguía agitado por aquel terrible sueño – esa horrible pesadilla de nuevo – un fuerte dolor de cabeza le recordó la fiesta a la cual había asistido la noche anterior, el estreno de su nueva obra había sido todo un éxito, como todas las de su carrera.

-Papi ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué gritas? – un pequeño niño de seis años, con ojos azules y de cabello lacio rubio entraba a su habitación.

-Nada hijo, sólo tuve un mal sueño.

-¿Había monstruos y fantasmas en él?

-No, todo lo contrario, había un ángel en ese sueño.

-¿Y desde cuando los ángeles dan miedo?

-Creo que eres un niño muy preguntón, por cierto ¿dónde está tu madre?

-¿Y ahora quien es el preguntón?

-Terrunce Grandchester no me hables así – quería parecer molesto ante su hijo, aunque le encantaba la personalidad de su pequeño, le recordaba a él cuando era más joven.

-Si te enojas conmigo no te voy a decir dónde fue mamá.

-Así que tu madre no está en casa.

-No, le llamó a mi abuelita y salieron.

-¿Sabes a dónde fueron?

-No, sólo le dijo a mí nana que cuidara a mi hermana y a mí, y que cuando despertaras te diera de desayunar.

-Me molesta que tu madre nunca me avise lo que va a hacer. Bueno ¿ya desayunaste?

-Si papá, por si no te has dado cuenta ya es medio día.

-Pues bueno, como tengo hambre vamos a desayunar – tomó a su hijo en brazos y se dispuso a bajar al comedor.

Una pequeña niña de cruzó en su camino.

-Eleonor, no corras y ven, dale un beso a tu padre.

-Papi, papi – acertó la pequeña castaña de tres años y cuando su padre se agachó, se lanzó a sus brazos, y así el castaño disfrutó de tener a sus hijos a su lado.

Ambos niños acompañaron a su padre a desayunar, cuando se disponía a tomar su café, recordó que su hijo había mencionado que su nana sabía dónde se encontraba su esposa.

-Gracias por el café, disculpa, ¿sabes a dónde se encuentra mi esposa? – dirigiéndose a su empleada.

-Salió señor, llamó a su madre y salieron, pero no dijeron dónde iban.

-Nani – como así la llamaba la niña - eso no es verdad, tú me dijiste que no debía decir mentiras y tú le estás mintiendo a papá – Terry sólo la miraba.

-Cállate Eleonor – dijo su hermano – prometimos a mami que no diríamos que fue al doctor porque se sentía mal – el niño no supo qué hacer ante la reacción de su padre, sólo alcanzó a taparse la boca y a poner una cara de miedo.

-¿Por qué razón no se informó que mi esposa se sentía mal y que iba a ir al médico? – dirigiéndose a su empleada.

-Ella me pidió que no lo molestara señor, que estaba muy cansado.

-¿Desde cuándo se siente mal? – exigió saber Terry.

-Tiene una semana señor, pero no quería preocuparlo por lo del estreno de su obra, pero hoy… - dudó en decir lo que pasó – es que hoy…

-¿Qué pasó hoy? – Terry estaba furioso, ¿por qué no le habían informado nada de la salud de su esposa? La cara que puso causó temor en la nana de los niños.

-Ella se desvaneció, pero fue tan rápido que no hubo tiempo de avisarle – Terry no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba – pero no se preocupe, se recuperó rápidamente, cuando recuperó el sentido me pidió que no le avisara a usted, y que sólo llamara a su madre.

-¿Tiene mucho que salió? – estaba dispuesto a ir a buscarla, se cambiaría rápido e iría con ella, estaba muy molesto, pero a la vez preocupado.

-Sí, más de dos horas – la nana estaba muy preocupada por la salud de su señora, no quiso asustar a su jefe, pero ella la había visto muy mal desde hace días y la cena de anoche había repercutido en su salud. Además le atemorizó la reacción de Terry, y para no preocuparlo más no le contó las condiciones en que su esposa había salido.

Terry tomó aire y se serenó un poco, al final, la joven sólo seguía órdenes de su señora, ella no tenía la culpa, así que decidió disculparse.

-Perdona si te grité, pero no me gusta que no se me avise del estado de salud de mi esposa y mis hijos – la joven sonrió en señal de aceptar la disculpa - ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-Claro señor.

-Cuida a los niños en el jardín, estoy algo preocupado y no quiero que se den cuenta.

-No se preocupe, ya me encargo, con permiso – y se retiró para ir en búsqueda del pequeño Terry y Eleonor.

En estos momentos Terry sólo podía hacer una cosa, se dirigió a su habitación, y se dirigió a un lugar que sólo él conocía, de ahí extrajo una armónica, uno de sus grandes tesoros, tocarla era lo único que lo relajaba. Y así fue como comenzó a tocar la melodía que le recordaba a ella, al amor de su vida, su amada de ojos verdes, su único y verdadero amor. Y a pesar de que conocía muchas más melodías, sólo tocaba esa, la que permitía que su mente no pensara en otra cosa más que en unos ojos color esmeralda.

Fue el ruido de una puerta al abrirse lo que hizo que se despertara del ensueño en el cual se encontraba sumergido.

La primera en entrar fue ella, seguida de su madre. La vio, su semblante no era bueno, lucía pálida, trataba de disimular su malestar con una sonrisa.

Ella conocía a su esposo, y estaba segura que le había molestado el que no le hubiera avisado de su salida. Así que se apresuró a hablar primero.

-Antes de que me digas algo quiero decirte que te veías tan cansado que preferí no despertarte.

-Sabes, no me molesta que no me avises que vas a salir, tienes todo el derecho de ir a donde quieras, pero no me gustó que me ocultaras que no te habías sentido bien. – se notaba más preocupado que molesto.

-¿Y cómo te enteraste que…?

-Terry.

-Mmm – no sabía que decir, hasta que alguien que al parecer habían olvidado acudió a su rescate.

-¿Y acaso no vas a saludarme hijo?

-Mamá, lo siento es que…

-Tranquilo, ella no quería preocuparte, pero – con seriedad - creo que los tengo que dejar solos, tienen algo de qué hablar – esto preocupó a Terry - ¿dónde están mis nietos? Quiero pasar un rato con ellos.

-En el jardín – se dirigió hasta allí y los dejó solos.

-¿A qué se refiere mi madre con que tenemos que hablar? – se encontraba muy preocupado - ¿tiene que ver con tu visita al doctor? Habla por favor – tomándola por los hombros.

-Si mira lo que pasa es que…

-Habla por favor.

-Terry tranquilízate.

-¿Cómo me voy a tranquilizar cuando sé que estos últimos días no te has sentido bien? Y además…

-¿Además que?

-Te amo, y me preocupa todo lo que tiene que ver contigo.

-Yo también te amo Terry – ella le robó un beso.

-Candy, me molesta que hagas eso.

-¿Qué haga qué mi amor?

-Que me dejes sin aliento, que me hagas olvidar que estoy enojado contigo sólo con sonreírme.

-Terry – y se lanzó a sus brazos con lágrima en los ojos.

-Quítame ya ésta angustia y dime qué es lo que te pasa mi amor, estoy seguro que podremos salir adelante juntos.

-Lo que pasa es que fui al doctor porque no me sentía del todo bien, pero…

-¿Pero qué Candy? Habla.

-Estoy…

-¿Enferma? Vamos amor, me preocupo por ti – Terry estaba al borde de la histeria.

-Bueno sí, no, sí.

-Explícate.

-Tranquilo, no es nada grave, algo que en nueve meses se me quita, bueno para ser exacta como dentro de ocho.

Terry estaba tan preocupado que no entendió la indirecta de Candy.

-Pero qué te dijo el doctor, podemos ver a otros, ¿es grave?, ¿qué…?

-Amor creo que no me has escuchado. Nueve meses, no tienes por qué preocuparte, ya pasamos lo mismo con Terry y con Eleonor.

-Me dices que ya hemos – hasta que lo entendió – Candy ¿quieres decir que estas…?

-Si amor, estoy embarazada de nuevo.

Terry no la dejó hablar, la besó apasionadamente, la cargó y la hizo girar.

-Vamos Terry, bájame.

-Lo siento, es que me haces muy feliz, voy a ser papá otra vez, soy tan dichoso, con esto se me pasa lo de la mañana.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quieres contarme? – ahora era ella la preocupada.

-La pesadilla de siempre volvió a atormentarme.

-Terry sabes que nunca volveré a separarme de ti.

-Lo se mi amor, pero lo que pasó con Susana…

-Por suerte ella se dio cuenta de su error y pudo enmendarlo, y ahora ella también es feliz.

-Sí, es verdad, espero no volver a tener la misma pesadilla.

Ocho meses después Candy dio a luz a una hermosa niña idéntica a ella a la cual llamaron Candy.

-Candy, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, y todo gracias a ti.

-Y yo soy la mujer más feliz del Universo, y eso es porque estás a mi lado.

-Te amo Candy.

-Te amo Terry.

Y con un tierno beso sellaron su amor.

**Gracias por leerlo, espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios.**


End file.
